


Suck it up, Buttercup 2

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bully Flash Thompson, Everybody Lives, Except Ben, F/M, Harley Keener is a little shit, I Tried, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nobody is Dead, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Pepper Potts, Relationship(s), SUB rewritten, Shuri is a Little Shit, Social Media, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, no beta we die like ben parker, nobody cares about PR, obligatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obligatory field trip fanfiction.Suck it up, Buttercup rewritten.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	1. My father-figure will hear about this

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the fic because it was unsatisfactory

Peter opened the door to the compound he was currently staying at, he looked at his left and right to see if someone was there. When no-one showed up, he closed and locked the door behind him as he sneaked his way to his room. Finally, he arrived to his room undisturbed. He turned the knob and pulled it open as he, once again, looks left and right, only continuing when he finds the no-one is following him.

Why is he sneaking off, you ask? Well, it’s because he has a field trip form that needs to be signed and for it to be returned by tomorrow. He’s had the form for about a week now but refused to let the others know as he has no plans to attend the field trip. He suspects that it was Mr. Starks plan as their field trip’s location will be at Stark Industries. Still, he hasn’t heard from the man who owns the company himself about the field trip, so it’s probably safe to say that it isn’t the latter.

_(Mr. Harrington tried to silence them by telling them to be quiet but to no avail, none of them listened. He sighed and reached out for a textbook and repeatedly slammed in the table while making direct eye contact to a few students._

_This made Peter’s head hurt even more but it was worth it because everyone quieted down. “I have an announcement to make,” he started. He pulled out a box full of field trip forms underneath the table and placed it on top._

_“We are going on a field trip to…”, he paused for dramatic effects as everyone waits for his next line, “Stark Industries!”, the class was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Then all hell broke loose._

_Everyone erupted from cheering to screaming while Mr. Harrington frantically tries to quieten them down a bit. “Now, now, I know this is a bit sudden, but Ms. Potts herself, as you all know, the CEO of the industries, said that it would be a great learning experience for all of you to enjoy!”, everyone jeered, “So she arranged a field trip and it’s not only us who’s gonna attend, but the whole school!”_

_“Dude, isn’t this exciting?! Then you can finally prove that you weren’t lying about your internship!”, Ned said enthusiastically. Betty nodded in agreement besides him. She doesn’t know that he’s spider-man yet but she does believe that he has an internship along with the Academic Decathlon Team including Mr. Harrington and well, except for Flash._

_MJ rolled her eyes, “We’ve been there several times, Loser.”_

_Flash thought this would be the great time to call him names, “Yo, Dickwad! Ready for you lies to finally be exposed- “, he was cut off abruptly, “Flash, oh my fucking God, shut up,” Betty, bless her soul, said._

_MJ agreed with her, “Seriously, Eugene. Would it kill you to remove the stick that’s shoved up your ass?” That shut Flash up and made him return to his seat alongside Cindy, who rolled her eyes at him._

_“And not only that- but!” he paused, once again, for dramatic effects, “We get to stay at the compound for a whole week!”, now everyone was full on screaming like a chimpanzee._

_“The Avengers compound?!”_

_“Do we get to meet the Avengers??”_

_“Oh my God, I am so going to write a story about this!”_

_“No, we will not be staying at the Avengers compound, BUT we will be staying at a compound near S.I.”, every one aww’d but still excited nonetheless because Stark Industries, man! And for a whole week, too._

_Ned looked like he was about to burst with joy, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” he was the one who screamed the loudest but then stopped when Mr. Harrington gave each and one of them a pointed look._

_“Now, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and not run off to God knows where,” as if on cue, everyone looked at Peter. He looked down at his table to hide his face but his reddened ears were still visible._

_“You all have a week to return the form with your Parents’ or Guardian’s signature on it. Everyone, grab your forms. After that, bring out your textbooks and turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four.”)_

He removed his backpack and threw it near his work table. He was shocked to say the least when the said man was sitting on the edge of his bed the minute, he turned his head. “Uhm, Mr. Stark! What brings you here?”, he tries to hide his nervousness but fails completely. Tony arched a unibrow at him then proceeded to stand up.

“Don’t you have anything to tell me?”, he says rather smugly. Peter narrows his eyes, “Uhh, no?”

“You’re a terrible liar, Underoos,” he stated as he orders FRIDAY to scan his backpack. Peter’s eyes widened, “Wait what?”, he squeaks embarrassingly.

“Scan completed,” she said as she goes over on what is inside Peter’s backpack until Tony hears the winning prize, “Jackpot! Field trip form to Stark Industries- wait what? I didn’t know there was a field trip,” he said as he made his way to Peter’s bag and dug out the form. He looked like he was looking for something else, though Peter paid it no mind.

Peter just looks at him like he’s grown another head, “W-what?”, he squeaks out as the realization suddenly hits him. “What were you doing in my bedroom?”, Tony could only roll his eyes at the overreaction. “And- you weren’t the one that set up that field trip?”

Tony looks at him incredulously, “What? No! I didn’t even know there was going to be a field trip, let alone to S.I.!”, he explains. “I was in your room because you were being shady as fuck- I mean, shit- wait- God damn it,” he groans and puts his hands on his face, “Don’t tell Pep or Capsicle that I cursed in front of you.”

“I’m already fifteen, Mr. Stark,” he deadpanned, “Yeah, but you’re, like, seven to them, spiritually.”

“Why do you have to sneak off, though? When I asked FRIDAY where you were yesterday, she showed me a footage of you sneaking to your room,” Peter lightly blushed, “I actually honest to Thor thought that you were hiding Porn Mags from me,” Peter’s face went red as he sputters around.

_I, maybe I didn’t want to tell any of you because I know you have the power to potentially embarrass me!_ He cringed internally.

“AJDAKJDKANF Mr. Stark!”, he shouts, “Chill, Kid- anyways, do you want me to sign the form?”

“No, thanks, I’d rather save myself the embarrassment,” Tony chuckled, “Aw, come one, Peter, don’t be like that, it’s going to be a nice learning experience,” Peter gave him a look that says, ‘Are you stupid?’

“Mr. Stark, I literally live at the industry as much as I live at the compound. I’ve got plenty learning experience ever since you let me help you out at the labs,” Tony whistled awkwardly, “Touché.”

“Well, then, Pete, have a nice afternoon, don’t forget to do your homework before going on patrol,” he said as he hands Peter his bag back. Peter looked at him skeptically until Tony closed the bedroom door.

He sighed. Well, that was weird. He removed his shoes and laid on his bed tiredly. It has been a long day. First, he was late for English (again) then got scolded for it. Second, he forgot his physics assignment and got a mouthful from Ms. Warren. Then lastly, Mr. Stark was being weird.

* * *

> **_Incoming direct message from Peter Withabee @PBP &J to 0Zero Two2 @sweer-potato_ **
> 
> **@PBP &J:** hey harles, I miss you :((
> 
> **_@sweer-potato is typing…_ **

****

Harley saw his message and is gonna reply! This put a smile to Peter’s face. He hadn’t seen Harley for over 6 months now as he visited his family back in Tennessee. He doesn’t know when he’ll be back but he sure hopes that he’ll be back soon.

> **@sweer-potato:** Aw, I miss you to, Darling <3
> 
> **@PB &J:** AHJANJBRFJB ugh im so tired, I want to hug youuuuuu
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** Well, then maybe you should go to sleep for now
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** hug that potato plushy for me
> 
> **@PBP &J:** why? You don’t wanna talk to me?
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** what? Darling, that’s not it!
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** I swear, I just hate seeing you tired
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** Plus, I’ve got a surprise for you later ;)
> 
> **_@PBP &J is typing…_ **

Peter blushed at the winky face. _Surprise? For me? From Harley? What could it be?_ Several questions ran through his head as he frantically searches for a possible guest of what his surprise will be. He can’t wait.

> **@PBP &J:** Really?
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** Yep, that’s why get some rest and who knows? Maybe your surprise will already be there for you.
> 
> **@PBP &J:** hm ok but im gonna take a shower first, I love you
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** I love you, too <3333

Peter placed his phone down and proceeded to take his clothes off. He made his way to the bathroom and did what he said we would. After he was finished, he put on some comfortable clothes and threw himself onto the bed, hugging the potato plushy as he closes his eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

Peter woke up to the sound of a soothing voice, “Darlin’…”, the voice utters as he slowly opens his eyes to see one Harley Keener sitting on his bed in front of him, having his hand placed on Peter’s hair. Before Peter had the time to process what was happening, Harley gave him a light peck on his forehead and greeted him, “Good evening, Darlin’,” he greeted. Peter groaned and looked up at him for a second then yawned. “Hey, Harl-,” he looked at him with wide eyes then tackled him into a hug.

“Harley! Holy fracks! You didn’t tell me you were coming home!”, he gave him a toothy grin, “How else would it be a surprise then?”, Peter giggled and hugged him tighter.

They’ve been dating for the past year, though it’s kinda sad for Peter to see Harley leave so soon, but it’s alright since he’s only going back to his home in Tennessee to visit his family. And now, he’s here inside the Avenger’s compound, inside Peter’s bedroom, and right here, in his arms. He’s contented for now.

“Aren’t you tired? Maybe you should also rest first…”

“Nah, I’m already so full of energy now that I’m with you,” Peter blushed and hit him lightly on the arm, “You’re so cheesy!” they both laughed.

“I am hungry, though. Wanna go out?” Harley asked, “I can’t today, maybe tomorrow after school? I still haven’t done my homework and I think May or Ms. Potts will have my head if I don’t.”

“That’s alright. Hm, let’s go to the labs after your finished?”, Peter beamed, “Sure!”

* * *

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for second period, science, meaning Mr. Harrington will come by any second now. And after five minutes, he finally arrived with an empty box on his hands.

“Alright, Every one! As you all know,” he said while placing the box on the table, silencing the students, “I gave you all a form for your parents or guardians to sign and today is the last day for you to pass it,” he said, “I’ll call everyone’s name who hasn’t passed it yet, so stand up and place it on the box.”

“And bring out your assignment,” he added.

Ned nudged him, “Did you get yours signed?”, he said, waving his own form in front of him that looks like his mother signed it. He shook his head, “I can’t go, Ned.”

“What? Why?”, he asked with disappointment in his tone. _Sorry for lying, Ned._ “I- I mean, because I didn’t get to see Aunt May, you know? Because she’s been doing overtime lately.”

“Why didn’t you just ask someone in the compound to sign it for you?”, Peter feigned a sigh, “I don’t know, Ned. I don’t want to get in trouble for looking like I forged the signature of one of the Avengers…”, Peter dug around his bag to bring out his assignment. He brought out a few things but then he accidentally knocked off his pencil case, now it’s everywhere. It’s a good thing no one paid much attention to him, though.

He handed his bag over to Ned, “Dude, can you get my homework for me? I just gotta pick this up,” Ned mumbled an ‘okay’ and searched for Peter’s homework. He also dug through his bag, _Dang it, Peter, use a binder Jesus F. Christ._ Ned saw a familiar looking paper and grabbed it without hesitation. He flipped it over and saw that it was Peter’s field trip form _signed by Tony Stark himself._

Peter finally got all his pens together and put them back in. He sat back up, ready to retrieve his bag, only to see Ned looking at the field trip form with a wide eye. Peter arched an eyebrow, “What’s wrong, man?” Ned flipped the paper so it would be facing him and pointed at the bottom right corner.

Peter sputtered, “AWNJEKWM what the f-, “he grabbed the letter out of Ned’s hands as well as his bag, “You didn’t have to lie to me, man. Look I totally understand-, “Peter cut him off.

“No! What- Ned! I genuinely didn’t know that Mr. Stark signed this- ugh! It’s no wonder he was acting weird yesterday!”

“Oh- well, are you still going?”, he asked, “I don’t know, man…” he looked down

“Ned and Peter?”, Mr. Harrington called and they looked at him, “Forms please,” Peter looked at Ned and sighed, “Okay, fine, I’ll go…”, Ned beamed as they both stood up and placed their forms in the box.

* * *

“Oh, I’m super excited! I can’t believe we’re going tomorrow!”, Ned has been texting him about this all week, asking various questions repeatedly. He can’t blame Ned though, if Peter were in his place, he’d probably act the same as him.

“Still can’t believe Mr. Stark signed it though,” he said and drank his beverage.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me, again! I think I’m gonna pass out, out of excitement,” Peter laughed good-naturedly.

“Ned, you literally go there every weekend, as does MJ,” Peter rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he doesn’t get his friend’s enthusiasm at all. “Yeah, but like- A tour?! And, and a sleep over?”

“Plus, all we ever do is do science-y stuff and build Legos!”

“You could have literally just asked me, man,” he said, “I’m sure Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts will allows us as long as it isn’t a school night.”

“Huh. Never thought about it that way. And I also want to know what it’d be like with people from our school attending.”

Peter’s phone buzzed. He dug it out of his bag and checked his notifications. _Oh, it’s just Harley and Shuri._

“Hey, Ned. I almost forgot to tell you that Harley is back,” he said as he took a big chunk out of his burger. “Oh man, that’s great! When did he get back?”

“Just yesterday, I think he sent a message through our group chat,” he took one last bite of his burger then opened his messages on his phone.

* * *

> **_Incoming messages for @Yeeter Parkour from DORIME_ ** **🙏** **(** **_@Memequeen, @Meanqueen, @harlene, @The chosen one…)_ ** **_(9)_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> 17m
> 
> **@Memequeen:** Ayo, potato gun boi _@harlene_
> 
> **@Memequeen:** bitch what the fuck.
> 
> **@harlene:** what did I do???
> 
> **@Memequeen:** ah fuck, I cant believe you’ve done this
> 
> **@harlene: ??**
> 
> **@Memequeen:** fucking traitor is what you are
> 
> **@Memequeen:** you didn’t tell me you went back to new York
> 
> **@harlene:** I was gonna surprise peter, dumbass
> 
> **@Memequeen:** fuck peter, Im the only one who isn’t there

Ned laughed at the chaos in the group chat which is caused by both Harley and Shuri. Peter ~~pouted~~ frowned when Shuri mentioned him. Him, Harley, and Shuri all met at the same time and they all hit it off pretty well. It’s only Harley and Peter who got more chemistry together, and when they first came out to Shuri, she said- and I quote, “Ah yes, my two favorite white boys finally getting together.”

> **_@Yeeter Parkour is typing…_ **
> 
> **@Yeeter Parkour:** heard you were talking shit
> 
> **@Yeeter Parkour:** i wont hesitate bitch.

“Peter, Ned,” MJ greeted while setting her tray down in front of them. MJ took a second glance at Ned and asked, “Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“You look like you’re about to shit yourself, you constipated?”

“No! what, I’m just excited!”, Peter laughed at their interaction.

“Hey MJ,” he greeted back, “Did know that Harley’s back?”, he said, biting another one of his burgers.

“Mmhm. I saw the group chat,” she pulled her phone out and checked her notifications. She clicked the one that said, _‘DORIME_ ** _🙏’_**

****

> **_@Meanqueen is typing…_ **
> 
> **@Memequeen:** oh mj’s online, sup, we can murder 02 together
> 
> **@harlene:**???????
> 
> **@Meanqueen:** im in
> 
> **@Yeeter Parkour:** hey u cant do that
> 
> **@harlene:** thank u, peter, darling, love of my life
> 
> **@Yeeter Parkour:** without me
> 
> **_@harlene is typing…_ **
> 
> **@Memequeen:** hah, betrayed by ur own pardner
> 
> **@harlene:** i will never accept this betrayal

* * *

Peter was quietly writing down an essay in English when he heard his name being called from the speakers, “Peter Parker, please go to the Principal’s office. I repeat, Peter Parker, please go to the Principal’s office,” his teacher gave him a narrow look while all his classmates ooh’ed.

He looked at his teacher and silently asked for permission and the teacher gave him a quick nod. He sighed, he grabbed his backpack and stood up, heading towards the door.

He made his way through the empty hallways and once he’s in front of the office, he knocked three times. He heard someone say, ‘Come in,’ and so he did.

The moment he felt the cold breeze in the air, all his body hair stood up. Principal Morita stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Peter, “Ah, Mr. Parker, please take a seat,” he said, gesturing the chairs in front of the table.

He did what he was told and waited for Principal Morita to speak up.

“So, Mr. Parker, do you know why you’re here?”, he shook his head sideways, “Uhm, no, sir…”, Principal Morita placed a paper in front of him; it was the field trip form. “As you already know, we are going to the Stark Industries, we even got the opportunity to stay there for a whole week,” he clasped his hands together.

“Do you know what you did wrong?”, he took a second glance at the paper and he shook his head once again, “No…”, Principal Morita sighed.

“Mr. Parker, I’ve heard about your supposed internship circling around the whole school and I noticed that it’s getting out of hand, and I have to interfere,” Peter gave him a weird look, “Look, I understand that you felt the need to lie to your peers…” he trailed off.

“But forging a signature to seemingly prove that you’re telling that truth is going too far,” Peter’s head perked up and gave him an even weirder look. “B- but, Principal Morita-, “Principal Morita held up a hand to silence him and Peter snapped his mouth shut. He bit his lower lip and looked down.

“BUT it is unruly to forge your way into the field trip and thinking that you won’t get away with it,” _You already said that._ “Plus lying to your Aunt by giving her false Terms and Agreements of your internship is very out of character for you, Mr. Parker…”

“I didn’t lie to my aunt! Principal Morita, with all due respect, for someone who runs a prestigious school such as Midtown high, you’re acting very stupid!”, Principal Morita was caught off-guard with Peter’s response. His face went red, “Mr. Parker!”, he yelled but Peter wasn’t finished yet.

“No, sir! Ms. Potts’ assistant even personally came here to make you sign some documents- “

“Hiring a random person to waste my time doesn’t prove the fact that you actually have an internship!”

“This is bullshit!”

“Mr. Parker!” he yelled louder than he expected that made Peter flinch. He cleared his throat an attempted to regain his composure, “I’ve made a digging of my own and I know that Stark Industries does not accept high school students.”

“I’ve called, texted, emailed, probably every staff at S.I. just to ask if they know you and did you know what they told me? They told me that they didn’t know anyone with the name of Peter Benjamin Parker nor do they even recognize you.”

Peter scowled, _Of course, they don’t recognize me, I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern and I have mask made by him to at least protect my identity for unwanted people._

“I will give you a chance to own up to your mistakes now and give you until late afternoon to let your aunt sign your permission slip,” Peter avoided his gaze and kept quiet. _I don’t want to go to the field trip anyways._ Principal Morita gave him a sympathetic look, “Very well, Mr. Parker. You leave me with no choice.”

“You are therefore suspended for two weeks for slander and defamation,” Peter’s eyes widened in horror, “You should be glad S.I. isn’t suing you nor the school for this.”

“Principal-"

“This is enough, Mr. Parker! I don’t want to hear any more excuses. You are suspended for 2 weeks and will not be attending the field trip, and that is _final!_ ”, Peter let out a shuddering breath. “We will be sending you a week’s worth of work as substitute for the missed field trip, understood?”, he could only nod.

* * *

Principal Morita called his Aunt and informed her of what had happened for the past minutes he and Principal Morita had been talking.

He was also dismissed early from school and was picked up by Happy to Principal Morita’s surprise.

“Mr. Hogan!”, he exclaimed, “To what do I owe you this pleasure?”

“I’m just here to pick up, Peter? His aunt said his school called and he needs to be picked up early…”, his eyes wandered over the office and finally spotted Peter, “Look, there he is, let’s go, Kid.”

Peter held back the urge to snicker at Principal Morita’s codfish looking face. He stood up and followed Happy out the door. “Happy, you, uh, need to sign me out first at the reception over there,” he said while pointing at the receptionist’s direction. Happy grumbled but complied anyways.

The bell rung and Peter had realized that he’d been there for an hour. He checked his phone and noticed that he had recent messages from over 5 minutes ago.

> **_Incoming direct message for Peter Withabee @PBP &J from Ned_Sitting @on-spideys-bed (3)_ **
> 
> 7m
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** dude, what happened
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** heard ur name being called in
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** u ok?
> 
> **_@PBP &J is typing…_ **
> 
> **@PBP &J: **idk man
> 
> **@PBP &J:** I got suspended :/

He checked other notifications and his thumbs landed on MJ’s.

> **_Incoming direct message for Peter Withabee @PBP &J from Michelle Jones @bamfshells (2)_ **
> 
> 5m
> 
> **@bamfshells:** your ass better not be suspended, parker.
> 
> **@bamfshells:** im gonna kill you
> 
> **_@PBP &J is typing…_ **
> 
> **@PBP &J: **u r very scary mj
> 
> **@bamfshells:** so, you /are/ suspended then?
> 
> **@bamfshells:** well, look on the bright side
> 
> **@bamfshells:** atleast youre not expelled
> 
> **@PBP &J: **mj pls

Peter tucked his phone in his back pocket when Happy called him. He followed him outside the corridor and towards the car. “Heard you got in trouble, Kid,” Happy stated when they both got inside the car.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Happy…”, he mumbled but Happy heard him anyways. “Alright, then,” he said as he started the engine. They both were quiet during the whole ride.

He leaned back on the seat, closed his eyes and sighed. His Parker Luck™ really kept biting him in the ass all week. He rested his head by the window and looked down at his fingers. God, this suck.

After a while, he opened his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed it as Happy called him. “Hey, Kid. We’re here,” his head snapped up. “Thanks, Happy,” he said as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car and went straight to the compound.

He opened the door and once again, no one was there. He went to his room and plopped on the bed, groaning. “Darlin’?”, Harley called from outside of his room. Harley opened the door slightly and stuck his head inside to see.

He opened the door all the way and walked slowly to where Peter is. “Darlin’?”, he called again, yet Peter still didn’t face him. “Are you alright?”, he said while he seated himself right beside him.

Peter finally faced him with a pout and scooted closer as he hugged Harley’s waist. “What happened, sweetheart?”, he asked with concern. Peter didn’t answer but it’s obvious for Harley that he’s in distress.

“Mm. I got suspended…”, he finally said.

Harley looked at him with wide eyes, “What? Darlin’, why?”, he asked.

“They think that I’m lying about the internship,” he let go of Harley’s waist and faced the ceiling, “They said that it needs to ‘stop’ and that I’m taking it ‘too far’,” he said, mocking what Principal Morita had said earlier.

“Are you going to tell Tony?”, Peter thought about it for a moment then shook his head sideways, “Nah,” Harley nodded his head, “Pepper?”, he shook his head, “I already bothered her and her assistant when I asked for them to make some documents regarding my internship…”

“Wait- if you already gave them proof when you gave them those documents, why do they still not believe you?”, Peter grumbled, “That’s the problem, Harles. They think that I forged it! Like, why would I waste mine or anyone’s time if all of it is fake?”

“Did you tell them that?”

“No, but I did protest and called him stupid,” Harley chuckled, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I also said that it was bullshit- don’t tell anyone about that, by the way,” Peter looked at Harley and saw that he was already on his phone, “Sorry, what were you sayin’, Darlin’?”, Peter snatched his phone.

He gasped dramatically and sat up, “You were telling Shuri!”, Harley held both of his hands up and chuckled, “Alright, alright,” he pouted at him.

Peter gave a dramatically exasperated sigh and lied down. “I want some chicken nuggets,” Well, that was random. Harley laughed but stood up to get him some anyways. “I guess we have to postpone the date for now.”

Peter pouted, “Sorry…”, Harley smiled fondly at him. “It’s no problem, Sweetheart.”

* * *

**Peter Withabee** @PBP&J

imagine being suspended for shit

1:06 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **0** Retweets **4** Likes

* * *

Everyone knows that Pepper Potts is a very busy woman, being CEO of the famous Stark Industries and all. You would think that she doesn’t have time for anyone at all. But of course, that’s not true. She always manages to make time for her love ones. Especially her two trouble makers; Harley and Peter, err, maybe three if you add Tony (who’s practically a man child when it comes to Pepper reminding him of attending meetings).

Although, she does hate it when it comes to people wasting her time with absolutely no good reason at all. Like when Peter’s Aunt May called (Bless her soul) and told her that Peter got suspended for seemingly faking an internship. This ticked her off, because Pepper remembered the time when Peter sheepishly asked her to make some documents for the internship which she gladly made because she’d literally do anything for this child.

She still doesn’t understand why the school still doesn’t believe Peter about the internship and went as far as to suspend the boy. She gave an exasperated sigh and told her assistant to cancel the next two meetings, in which her assistant reminded her that she isn’t able to cancel the second meeting because it’s gravely important.

Pepper let out another sigh and let it be, “Forget cancelling the meetings, I’ll deal with this once the Field Trip is over. As much as I love Peter, I’m sure he’d hate it if I interfere with their Field Trip,” she said, massaging the bridge off her nose and leaning back on her chair.

“FRIDAY, please call Harley.”

* * *

Peter looked inside the fridge and scrunched up his face because there’s no milk! Like, what kind of billionaire doesn’t have any milk at any of their fridges, like, seriously. Peter made a mental note to buy some milk later and went back to the living room. The others are still away to where Peter thinks is an important mission. (Except Harley said that Tony was somewhere he had no chances of getting out of)

He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it’s already after school hours. He also had several notifications from Ned, MJ, and their group chat. He sighed, he didn’t do anything today other than eat and sleep for about four hours.

Harley wasn’t there when he woke up. He saw a note on his bedside that said that Pepper called him about something. Huh, alright then.

He opened his messages and clicked on Ned’s.

> **_Incoming messages for Peter Withabee @PBP &J from Ned_Sitting @on-spideys-bed (7)_ **
> 
> 3h
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** dude???? What??
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** what the hell, whyd u get suspended
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** omg dude r u okay?????
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** peter?????????????????????????????
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** man, class is starting, we’ll talk about this after school
> 
> 5m
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** man, you alright?
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** im worried, man
> 
> **_@PBP &J is typing…_ **
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** oh dude, youre online, thank gosh
> 
> **@PBP &J: **im okay ned, and I got suspended cuz principal morita didn’t believe my internship
> 
> **@on-spideys-bed:** but…
> 
> **@PBP &J:** I know ned, it’s just so frustrating 

He then clicked on MJ’s.

> **_Incoming messages for Peter Withabee @PBP &J from Michelle Jones @bamfshells (1)_ **
> 
> 2h
> 
> **@bamfshells:** hey loser, u okay?
> 
> **_@PBP &J is typing…_ **
> 
> **@PBP &J: **im peachy
> 
> **@PBP &J:** just feeling sucky cause im suspended n all

His finger landed on their group chat; it was the same as usual though no recent messages. It showed Harley telling Shuri about what happened in Peter’s school and Shuri, of course, laughed about it. She likes it when she suffers. He laughed to himself and rested his eyes for a bit. At least, that’s what he planned until the darkness clouded over and now, he’s passed out on the couch.

* * *

**Peter Withabee** @PBP&J

imagine being suspended for shit

1:06 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **3** Retweets **5** Likes

_______________________________________

**Flash Thompson** @vrrrroom

Aint shit if your being called out cuz of your lies

1:11 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

**_______________________________________**

**Michelle Jones** @bamfshells

Replying to **@vrrrroom**

you’re*, Eugene. You would think being in a STEM school will at least increase your very small IQ.

1:13 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

_______________________________________

**Ned_Sitting** @on-spideys-bed

Replying to **@vrrrroom** and **@bamfshells**

ooOOOOOOhHh slayed by the queen herself, also peter isn’t lying, u’re just jealous

1:14 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

“Welcome back, Princess Shuri,” FRIDAY announced when Shuri stepped a foot in the compound. “Would you like me to alert Peter and Harley of your arrival?” Shuri shook her head.

“That won’t be necessary, FRIDAY,” she said, taking her luggage in with her. She wanted to surprise them with her sudden appearance. Can you imagine? Her two favorite white boys, fawning over her arrival. Shuri laughed quietly and rolled her eyes at the thought.

Normally, Peter would have been awake by the sound of FRIDAY’s voice, considering that he had slept for four hours earlier, you would think he didn’t need to sleep for another four hours and more. Although, when he woke up, he was already stress eating caused by his anxiety which means that he ate more than the usual. His Spidey Senses (or his Peter Tingle™) didn’t go off because even though Shuri is full of mischief, she isn’t exactly a bad guy.

She settled her luggage by a wall then searched for them downstairs but they were nowhere to be found. “Hey, FRIDAY, where are Harley and Peter?”

“Harley is currently at the Tower while Peter is sleeping on the couch upstairs, Shuri sighed, oh well.

She went upstairs and looked behind the corner then immediately saw Peter passed out on the sofa,” Shuri smiled mischievously then walked closer to him. He was snoring softly which made Shuri coo but that’s not important. She took out her phone, opened the camera, then stole a picture of Peter.

_Oh, the internet’s gonna go wild._ She said as she sat down on the couch next to him while she opens her twitter. She edits in a big line that covers his eyes to not give away his identity and posted it.

* * *

**Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

 **@sweer-potato** my favorite white boy #1: **@Stark.Intern** [[Attached Photo of Peter sleeping with his red cat hoodie on, a thick white horizontal line covering his eyes as to keep his identity hidden]](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

4:08 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **20.12K** Retweets **307.9K** Likes

_______________________________________

**Hirabayashi Merilla** @sea.weed

Holy Shit? Who is this kid, how old are they? (also what are their pronouns)

4:08 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

_______________________________________

**Carriedo Von Vicente** @demoon

Replying to **@sea.weed**

he looks young to me, like they’re the same age as our son

4:08 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

_______________________________________

**Corallyn Corals** @polypals

Replying to **@sea.weed @demoon**

you think so too? same

4:09 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

* * *

Shuri beamed when she saw how fast the word spread about @Stark.Intern. She didn’t worry one bit about what Pepper would do to her when she sees it. She didn’t even think about PR at the moment and will focus more on Peter’s face when he wakes up.

Peter’s phone was ringing like crazy as if something important is trying to get to him but really, it’s just twitter that her self-proclaimed meme goddess of a friend wreaked havoc in. Shuri tuned out the ringing and leaned back, seeing as Peter is finally waking up by the constant screaming of his phone, like it’s begging for him to open his notifications already.

He shifted and groaned while standing up, “Sup, Bitch,” Shuri greeted as Peter greeted her back absentmindedly. The moment he unlocked his phone his eyes grew wide in disbelief. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, giving it a second take only for him to gape, his free hand covering it. His thumb scrolled his seemingly unlimited notifications with full force of speed. His hand felt fatigue hurt eventually which made him stop and clicked on a random notification that led him to the original poster.

Confusion was settled in his face as to why his account; **Spidey’s techy** @Stark.Intern was getting so much attention (Albeit not setting his account on private, he still wasn’t getting that much attention because he tried to lay low despite his handle and username). Settling the Phone on the other hand, his index finger scrolled up the third time and it finally took him to the op. Though he was more confused as to how Shuri took a picture of him sleeping. Wasn’t she in…? He raised his head slowly and saw a smirking Shuri right in front of him. In the Living Room. Inside the Avengers Compound. In New York.

His head snapped back and shouted, “Shuri?!” she gave him a deadpanned look but then slowly fell into a laughter because, it took him that long to at least acknowledge her? “Really? It took you, like, what 15 minutes for you to finally notice me?” his ears visibly reddened.

“Uhm- Well, I- I just woke up, man! Seriously…”, he pouted, “Why are you here, by the way? When did you arrive?”

“Aww, do you not want me here, Pan?”

“Nononono, that’s not what I meant at all! I’m just curious…”

“I was joking, dumbass,” she retorted, “Stop messing with me, then. I still feel tired…” he explained, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Wait, are you here because you were envious that you’re the only one who isn’t here?”

“What! that’s ridiculous, potato humper.”

“Wh- Potato humper?! What’s that supposed to mean?”, he exclaimed with a flushed face, “Also, please delete the picture!!”, he begged.

Shuri pretended to think about it, “Hm. No,” she said, smirking down at him.

“Shuri!!!”

* * *

In Stark Industries, one Pepper Potts sighed for the umpteenth time. Wow, they’ve been sighing so much in one day, but you couldn’t really blame them since they’ve also encountered too much idiocy in the same day.

Harley’s phone had been going off and Pepper gave him a pointed look. He smiled sheepishly for forgetting to set it on silent before going here. He checked his phone then showed it to Pepper. She grunted in response. “Why does nobody care about PR? Honestly…” she looks like she’s internally screaming at this point.

She goes over to her laptop (probably to handle the situation) and dismissed Harley. She only called him to do something for her tomorrow. He rushed his way towards the car and drove back to the compound after getting Peter (and possibly Shuri) some appetizers and milkshakes.

* * *

**Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

 **@sweer-potato** my favorite white boy #1: **@Stark.Intern** [[Attached Photo of Peter sleeping with his red cat hoodie on, a thick white horizontal line covering his eyes as to keep his identity hidden]](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

4:08 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **420.88K** Retweets **911.69K** Likes

_______________________________________

**0Zero Two2** @sweer-potato

dang, shouldve taken a pic earlier

4:47 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

_______________________________________

**i am confusion** @what

wait, im confused?????? why does two random people who the princess of Wakanda suddenly tags into existence???? I stand by my handle

4:49 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for iPhone

_______________________________________

**can you read this for me** @no-i-cannot

Replying to **@what**

right?? like, , ,,,

4:49 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

________________________________________

**Surprised and** @Still_Disappointed

read my handle

4:51 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ LG Smart Refrigerator

________________________________________

**chillin’ in chillis** @withBBQ.Sauce_onmytitties

If this was a random kid that the meme goddess just featured, id kill to be one of them

4:52 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for iPhone

**Nobody Cares About** **✔** @SI_PR

The photo attached underneath is **@Stark.Intern** who is recruited personally by Tony Stark himself along with **@sweer-potato** who is our CEO, Pepper Potts’ personal intern. Just a reminder: They are only minors therefore any kind of illegal advances you hold against these two personal interns will be dealt personally by the CEO herself. [Attached Photo of Peter sleeping with his red cat hoodie on, a thick white horizontal line covering his eyes as to keep his identity hidden]

5:37 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **1.03M** Retweets **2.22M** Likes

* * *

“Welcome back, Harley. Peter and Shuri are currently at the living room in the second floor, I take it that you have already been informed of Princess Shuri’s arrival before coming here?” Harley muttered a yes and thanked her before going upstairs. Hopefully, Peter’s still asleep so he could hear his adorable soft snoring.

Unfortunately for him, Peter was already wide awake and was chatting loudly with Shuri. He internally grumbled, “Darlin’!”, he immediately grabbed both of their attention. “I bought you some food on the way,” Peter smiled at him as Peter made him lean down to give him a peck on the cheek.

“That’s so sweet of you!”, Peter cooed, before leaning closer to him. Harley scooched closer and put an arm over his shoulder.

“So, what am I, chopped liver?”, Shuri interrupted. Harley frowned but gave her one of the milkshakes nonetheless.

Harley showed her the tweet she made, “Pepper gave me a long sigh before saying that nobody really cares about PR,” she shrugged and gave him a mocked frown, placing the milkshake aside.

He grinned, “You know Pepper is gonna kill you, right?”, he said in a ‘duh’ tone.

“I don’t really care,” Peter was just eating his fries in peace while Harley threw a pillow at Shuri- who threw the pillow back at him. (though it hit Peter, but they just laughed it off)

“So, to celebrate my arrival- I’m joking, Potato Boy! Put the pillow down!”, Harley lowers the pillow but does not let go of it. “Let’s have a sleepover! with Ned and Michelle, of course,” Harley furrowed his brows, “What? We can’t.”

“And why not, Genius?”

“Because they have a field trip tomorrow and Ned was really looking forward for it…” Peter said, “They? Don’t you go to the same school?”, Shuri questioned, taking the straw out of the plastic and stabbing it through the milkshake. “I got suspended, remember?” Shuri let out an ‘oh’ before taking a sip.

“Whatever, I don’t care. It’s not like one of us can’t give them a tour, I’m calling them- “

“Actually, I can’t,” Peter looked at him, “Pepper actually called me in to tour Peter’s class, she said ‘Keep an eye on them’,” he parroted, using air quotes.

“Oh, thank God, I won’t be joining anymore, who knows if you haven’t already planned on embarrassing me before Pepper even asked you to be a tour guide,” Shuri smiled at them, “Hey! You wound me, Darlin’,” he put a hand on his chest and feigned heartache.

“I, for sure, would actually still embarrass you even if there was no field trip.”

“Glad to know that you really love me, Shuri,” he said dryly. Her mouth only twisted upwards in a grin, “My pleasure,” she was ready to click the dial button in the group chat but Peter interrupted her.

“Wait, shouldn’t we consult Pepper or Mr. Stark about this? I mean, it is their compound after all…”, Shuri stuck her tongue. “Peter, you sweet and absolute angel. Fine.”

“Real mature, Shu,” she widened her eyes in mock surprised and gasped dramatically, “Wow, Dr. Quinzel, that’s a lot coming from you,” Peter snickered at that. Harley replied by making a face.

* * *

**Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

 **@sweer-potato** my favorite white boy #1: **@Stark.Intern** [[Attached Photo of Peter sleeping with his red cat hoodie on, a thick white horizontal line covering his eyes as to keep his identity hidden]](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

4:08 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **1.8M** Retweets **2.78M** Likes

________________________________________

 **Spidey’s techy** @Stark.Intern

delete this

4:15 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**Peter Withabee** @PBP&J

he do b lookin’ cute tho

4:18 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**0Zero Two2** @sweer-potato

Replying to **@PBP &J**

dang, he do

4:18 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**0Zero Two2** @sweer-potato

pep’s gon kill u btw lol

4:20 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

Replying to **@sweer-potato**

cant

4:20 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**Peter Withabee** @PBP&J

Replying to **@sweer-potato, @shuriken**

why not

4:21 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

Replying to **@sweer-potato, @PBP &J**

i have diplomatic immunity

4:22 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

* * *

After they got Pepper’s approval, Peter had a suggestion, “Hey, why don’t we just go to them?”, they both looked at him with curiosity. “I mean- So, t-that you know, they won’t have a chance getting out of it?”, he fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, while Harley plays with his curls.

Shuri gave him a smile and stood up, “Alright, then. Let’s go!”, Harley protested, “I’ll just wait for y’all here…”, he retrieved his arm and leaned down backwards on the sofa. Peter expanded his nostrils and looked at him with a straight face. “You’re coming with us, Harles.”

“Ugh…Do I haf’ta go?”, Harley asked lazily, “Yes, dumbass, you’re gonna drive,” Harley let out a groan but still headed downstairs with them anyway.

It was already five in the afternoon, Ned was already packing the things he needed for the whole week, worried that he might forget some stuff knowing how he is. He heard a knock from the door downstairs. His mom answering the door, “Ah, Peter!”

This reminds him of Peter and how he was suspended. Peter looked like he didn’t want to talk so Ned didn’t push the topic so he just waited for Peter to text him or at least call him. He stopped packing mid-way and headed downstairs. He was greeted by three familiar faces in his doorway.

“Hi, Ned!”, Peter waved at him.

“Peter! You’re okay!”, he beamed and smiled widely at the sight of his best friend. “Sorry if I seemed a bit distant earlier, I was just bummed…”, he explained sheepishly, placing his palm on his nape. “Though not really that bummed, more like I slept through the whole afternoon. I’m also sorry if I was kind of subtle when answering questions, I hope I didn’t worry you too much and I totally-, “ he snapped his mouth shut when he realized that everyone was silent.

“Dude, it’s totally fine, I completely understand- Oh my God, Princess Shuri!!” Ned’s attention immediately shifted on Shuri who gave a him a look of disbelief, “Why are you so surprised? It’s not like this is our first-time meeting together, we’re literally in the same group chat.”

Ned spluttered, “W-well, I just still can’t believe it, you know? You’re a literal princess and I, uh, it- it’s just so cool! Like, I seriously still can’t believe this is happening to me!”, he explained.

“I thought you would have gotten over that fact since it has already been a year after we met,” Ned flushed, his face turning red as he looked down in embarrassment. “That’s okay, Ned. I was like that when I first met her, too,” Ned smiled at him, though he didn’t notice the way Shuri looked at Peter as if saying, ‘No, you weren’t.’

Mrs. Leeds (or Deborah Leeds) was just standing behind the door with Ned, smiling fondly at her son and his friends’ interaction, even she can’t believe that his son was friends with people from the higher-ups, a Princess at that! Although, she did wonder what they were doing here since it’s already late at night. “It’s almost late, what are you kids still doing out?”, she interrupted. The kid with a thick southern accent was the one who answered (she assumed that this was Harley when Ned mentioned him the other night, the one from Tennessee), “Real sorry for the intrusion, Ma’am, but we’re actually here to ask for permission if Ned could come with us to the compound…”

Deborah looked at him warily, “Why don’t you guys come in first?” she offered before going in the kitchen to retrieve some snacks. Ned led them inside to the living room, they all sat down on the couch comfortably. Deborah came back, two bowls in her hands that contained various snacks on it. “Ned, honey, get them drinks, will you?”, she asked sweetly. Ned complied.

“Uhm, as I was saying- “, Harley tried to continue but Shuri interrupted him, “We would like to know if Ned can come with us for a sleepover for the whole week,” Shuri repeated. Deborah nodded her head and pursed her lips, “I would allow him to, but you guys already know about the upcoming field trip for tomorrow, right? It also lasts for a whole week,” she stated. “I’ve already signed the permission slip and it says at the form that it’s a very important field trip- oh, I also heard that you were suspended?” she directed her question at Peter.

“Uhm, yeah…”, he said shyly, “Oh my, if it’s important per se, then why did they suspend you the day after the field trip?” she asked again. “Yeah, and it’s just so stupid, because they don’t believe me about my internship…even though I-I gave them th- the paperwork…”, he huffed in annoyance. Ned came back holding a pitcher of orange juice in one hand and five glass cups on the other. He placed it on the table in front of them and sat down next to Shuri.

“Ah…most people are really gullible, aren’t they? Perhaps they’re just jealous, have you talked to your aunt about this?”, he shook his head, “No, uhm, but I do have a gut feeling that Pepper will take care of everything…” Harley nodded at his direction. “She is.”

“Anyways, back to the topic of the sleepover…” Deborah reminded, “Ma’am, if you’re worried about Ned failing-, “he was interrupted by Mrs. Leeds correcting him, “Just Deborah is fine, honey,” Harley nodded. “Right, uhm. You don’t have to worry about Ned failing, because we’re actually going to give him a tour on our own in the tower. We just want to know if he can come with us earlier than suggested. If you’d like, you can talk about this with Pepper, we can give you her number?”, he asked unsurely, Deborah agreed and said that she’d give her a call.

Harley gave her Pepper’s number before heading upstairs to help Ned pack his clothes. “This is kind of overwhelming, not gonna lie. I’m so excited!!”, he exclaimed, “I know, Ned, you’ve been telling me that ever since it was announced.”

“I already actually packed my clothes. I just need the ones for school…”, he said, picking up his laptop and putting it in a separate bag. Everything the laptop needs is there. So that’s that.

“Alright, Ned. What else do you need?”, he looked up and thought about it, “I already got my electronics…Uh- Oh right! Food!”, the three of them blinked at him. “Ned, there’s plenty of free food at the compound- Shuri get off Ned’s bed! You’re a guest here.”

“Meh,” she shrugged, not paying the others any mind as she played with her phone.

“But it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared with food?”, Harley and Peter rolled their eyes at him, “Ned, I swear you aren’t going to starve there. We’re going to a drive thru on the way there, just leave the snacks here for when you get back.”

“Hm, okay then,” he nodded then went to compile his things together. He didn’t really bring that many, just a big luggage and his laptop bag along with his backpack full of books to read and notebooks to, well, take notes.

Ned’s mom knocked three times on the slightly opened door. “I talked to Ms. Potts and she explained me everything about what will happen there so that I don’t have to worry. So, I give you all permission to take Ned to the compound. You have to behave there, Ned. Don’t break anything.”

Ned flushed, “Don’t worry, Mrs. Leeds, Ned’s been there before,” she sighed, “I know. Have you got everything ready?” he nodded eagerly, “Alright. When will you all be ready to go there?”

“Is now alright?” Shuri asked, jumping off the bed. “Of course, let’s go. Ned, don’t forget to call me every day, okay?” she asked, “Of course, Mom,” he reassured. Deborah gave her son a kiss in the forehead before going downstairs and waving goodbye when the car drove off.

“I swear I’m gonna call the police if he doesn’t call me in the next twenty-four hours,” she said, shaking her head as she closed the door.

“I’m so excited!”, he exclaimed for the umpteenth time, “Next stop, MJ’s house,” Shuri announced.

Getting MJ’s permission to come with them was easier than they thought. Her parents let them off quite easily without asking anymore questions and to be honest, it’s scary how MJ and her parents are like a carbon copy of each other. “Sup, losers. And Shuri,” she greeted.

Harley laughed, “Man, it’s so obvious who your favorite is among the three of us,” he teased. “Well, duh, she’s a literal Princess, what’s your status?”, Ned tried to hold back the need to say ‘burn’. Keyword: tried.

After they arrived at the compound, they all immediately slumped at Peter’s bed. It was already 8 PM when they arrived, because they stopped for drive thru as promised. “So, what kind of movie should we watch?” Peter asked, while he and Harley change into their pajamas inside his walk-in closet. Shuri was changing in her own room while Ned and MJ were already dressed in their jams.

“Hm, maybe nothing too scary yet, Disney?”, he suggested. Peter agreed with him. They got out immediately after changing, not wanting Ned and MJ (and maybe Shuri) to wait even more since they were the one that suggested the sleepover.

“Took you long enough, Dorks,” MJ stated and gave them a half-hearted salute, “What, you made out or something?” Shuri asked as Peter reddened. “Shut it.”

They were all inside Peter’s bedroom (because it’s unfairly bigger than the others). Ned was seated on the floor in front of the bed along with Peter whilst Harley was on the bed behind Peter (who was playing with his curls once again) MJ was leaning on the bed’s headboard, her knee up on her chest while the other is stretched out whilst Shuri is on a swivel in a lotus position.

“So, Disney?”, Harley asked the group. They all nodded, “Yeah, sure- what movie though?”, Ned asked, already taking a handful of popcorn Shuri brought before going inside.

“Why don’t we let FRIDAY choose? FRIDAY?”, Peter suggested to which FRIDAY gladly chose the one that had their bests interests- **_Big Hero 6_**. The movie was played on Peter’s own 48” Flat Screen TV™

The movie isn’t even half-way in when they all practically finished all the snacks, “Wait, has any of y’all even had dinner, yet?”, Harley questioned. They all shook their head sideways, “Figures… Well, it ain’t like there’s anyone to stop us.”

“Pepper’s stayin’ at the penthouse to finish up some work an’ Iron Bitch is at another country, attending a very important board meeting that he unfortunately couldn’t get out of.”

“Ah,” the group said, excluding Harley, in unison. “Can I get some rice, though?” Ned asked.

They watched a few more movies before deciding that it was getting tiring and boring, but since they didn’t want to sleep, they just played board games and talked about how exciting it is for tomorrow (It was mostly just Ned though).

They played UNO and Shuri kept saying ‘no u’ when placing down a reverse card though none of them felt remorse when placing down a plus 4 cards. They then played Monopoly™ which caused the lot of them to almost flip out the board when they stepped in someone else’s hotel when they were almost close to bankruptcy.

They all played and had a mini-party till 4 in the morning. Ned was the first to pass out; being all giddy and jumpy all week because of excitement did a toll on him. Surprisingly, MJ was the second to fall asleep, though they didn’t notice for ten minutes because they were all practically already doing their own thing by 3 AM. Shuri took a picture and insisted that it was for blackmail (‘course nobody believed her).

Peter fell asleep on the floor. Harley didn’t even pass out and just gave in, putting a pillow under Peter’s head and placing a blanket on top of him as he snuggles him comfortably then Peter doing the same for a little while. Shuri frowned at all of them, “Weaklings,” she muttered under her breath. She then sat down on the swivel chair which she only planned on resting her eyes for a bit (Too bad she was too tired).

Today had been such a long day.


	2. Day 1 (Part one): "[ERROR] You do not have the clearance to perceive this chapter's title."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of class field trip, Flash gets what he fucking deserves. Harley is dreading this tour and Tony is sleeping on the couch when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for my grammatical errors. Thank you for all the hits, kudos, and comments! I really appreciate it.  
> This was supposed to originally be 10000 words but i'm a lazy ass so...
> 
> By the way, just a warning: i was spouting bullshit the whole time Harley talked about the rules and the badges

Last night was very hectic. The Five of them played all night until they all passed out one by one until 4 in the morning. Shuri was the last to sleep and the first to wake up, since her neck feels like it’s about to break considering that she slept on the swivel chair. She also had a throbbing headache and an aching back so that’s that. Hands down to Shuri for having the worst morning ever with her bloodshot eyes.

She groaned loudly and slid of the chair lazily, thankfully everyone was still sound asleep. She was now lying on Peter’s carpeted floor and she feels miserable. It’s not like they drank beer- oh wait. She forgot that she snuck beer and put it on a tumbler last night when she volunteered to get more snacks. Dang it.

Rolling lazily on the floor, she only stopped when her back hit the leg of the bed. She stood up and slumped herself on the bed. MJ was the only one on the bed so that’s good. She sat up and attempted to crack her neck which she succeeded. She stretched her arms and was satisfied when she heard a pop.

Shuri groaned again. Her body ache was almost gone so, she went back to her room next to Peter’s on the left side and gave herself a facial wash.

Harley woke up great until he didn’t because when he looked at his phone, the time was already 7:46 with only fourteen minutes to spare. He rushed to get up to go to his room next to Peter’s on the right and took a quick shower. “Fucking fuck, I forgot to set an alarm or tell FRIDAY to wake me up,” he said as he puts on his jeans and plain undershirt after brushing his teeth. He put on a plain white hoodie that has the **Stark Industries** logo imprinted at the front and **Harley Keener** imprinted at the back.

He gave Peter a peck on the lips before heading downstairs to the main kitchen. Shuri was already there making her own pancake mix as he gets an apple. “Bloody morning, Keener?”, Shuri chuckled at him. “Shut up, Shuri. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

She looked at him with a smug smile as she puts the pancake mix on the pan. “I like seeing you suffer,” he rolled his eyes at her as she sticks her tongue at him. He grumbles something incoherent under his breathe before realizing that he forgot his keys. “I can’t believe I almost forgot about the tour.”

He groaned and went back up to his room to retrieve his keys but it wasn’t there. He searched everywhere in his room before realizing that he left it in Peter’s room. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed downstairs straight to the garage. He drove there as fast as he can and parked at his reserved parking space.

* * *

The inside of the building was filled with a few more people than usual except that students and teachers are the one compiled in the front entrance near security. One of the employees noticed him and said, “You’re late!”, they said as they waved their hand at him. “Fucking obviously, Janet,” he said as he approached the students.

He saw that the AcaDeca team were the first one then until he remembered that they have different schedules when arriving at the building.

They’re all sorted by status; since the AcaDeca Team has had a popularity rate of 90.8% and is the sole representation of the school, they get to be the first to arrive. The next group will arrive in three hours max. That group being the Football Team as they have made quite the achievements for the past year along with the Basketball Team who will arrive after them. In the next 9 hours, the next group will now be sorted by their homeroom.

Peter woke up write after Harley left. He tried to find Harley by patting the carpet so he could hug him yet he wasn’t there when Peter groggily opened his eyes. “H’rley?”, he slurred. He rubbed both of his eyes while wetting his dry lips. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. After he was finish, he got outside and saw both Ned and MJ lazily getting up. Peter yawned again, his eyes threatening to drop even after washing his face. “Morning,” MJ uttered then yawned. Peter also bid them a good morning.

Outside the main kitchen was Shuri still finishing up the pancakes. She had made enough pancake mix for the four of them so it’s all good. “Urgh… I forgot to buy milk yesterday…”, he muttered under his breath but Shuri still heard him anyways.

“Why don’t you just ask FRIDAY order it for you?”, Peter’s head perked up, “Oh shit, you right,” Shuri chuckled good-heartedly as she put another successful pancake on the plate.

“FRIDAY?”, he looked up the ceiling and asked, “I already did, Peter. It will arrive in approximately 7 minutes,” he smiled up and thanked her. “Hey, Genius. Why do always look at the ceiling wen talking to FRIDAY? She’s everywhere,” he huffed, Mr. Stark and Harley always made fun of him for it. Come on, Not Shuri, too.

“It’s a force of habit…”, he grumbled. “Hey, where’s Harley, by the way?”, he asked, pulling out the stool under the breakfast table as he took a seat. Shuri smirked and gave him a teasing look.

“Why, already missing the boyfriend?”, she snickered. Peter glared at her, “Where is he?”, he rolled his eyes. “He’s giving a tour, remember?”

Peter nodded, “Oh right,” Shuri attempted to flip a pancake just by using the handle of the pan. Key word: attempted. Peter laughed loudly at her when she failed miserably. She shot him a glare and cleaned up the mess.

“Also, where’s MJ?”, she asked curiously. She tried to rub the floor with a dry towel but it only spread even more. She muttered a curse and washed the towel.

“Why, already missing the girlfriend?”, he parroted and fell into laughter. Shuri used a spoon to catapult the mix to Peter. His senses tingled, making everything into a slow motion as he easily dodged the sticky batter. “She’s not my girlfriend, Genius,” she protested.

Shuri was about to chuck a sticky spoon at him when he stuck out his tongue, “What are you losers doing?”, MJ suddenly appeared into view. So did Ned, and they’re both fully awake. If you look closely, you can see that Shuri almost looked like a deer caught in headlights but of course, she quickly regained her composure and still chucked the spoon at Peter.

Unfortunately for him, he was caught off guard by the two and was hit in the face with a sticky utensil. “Dang it, Shuri!”, she smiled playfully at him, “You curse like a fucking pussy.”

“Shuri!!”, screamed Peter. Ned laughed at the both of them and MJ just looked bored. Peter went to the sink and washed his cheek as he wiped it with a dry tissue after.

“So, you gonna share that pancake or what?”, MJ asked. Shuri responded by dividing the pancakes into 5 for each of them. It’s a good thing she was finished. Suddenly, a ring on the doorbell was heard. “Peter, your 6 dozen gallons of milk has arrived and the delivery guy is currently waiting outside the door.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY!”, he finished putting on the syrup first before sliding through the door. Thanking the delivery man as he piled the boxes up and carrying it with ease towards the kitchen. “Pepper asked me to inform you all that she will be visiting the students in the cafeteria.”

* * *

Janet laughed, handing him a voice amplifier as the Academic Decathlon Team shifted their attention towards him. He approached the teacher and greeted him, “Hi, Mr. Roger Harrington, right?”, the man looked like he was about to shit himself as he attempted to fix his composure, “That’s right…”

“Great, I’m Harley, nice to finally meet you,” he held out his hand and Mr. Harrington gladly accepted it. “I am actually Pepper Potts’ intern but she advised me to be your tour guide today,” he explained. “If it’s alright, let’s wait a bit more until the badges arrive,” Mr. Harrington nodded.

He put the amplifier over his head and on his pocket. He waited for a few moments, checking his phone at the process, he opened his inbox.

**_Incoming messages for DORIME_ ** **_🙏_ ** **_from @harlene (@Memequeen, @Meanqueen, @Yeeter Parkour, @The chosen one…)_ **

**@harlene:** so, should I like say “what’s up bitches and motherfuckers” as an opening

**_Several people are typing…_ **

**@Meanqueen:** yes

 **@Memequeen:** Yes

 **@The chosen one:** Yes.

 **@Yeeter Parkour:** Absolutely not.

**_@Meanqueen changed @Yeeter Parkour’s nickname to @smol pp_ **

Janet gave him a thumbs up and placed the badges beside him. He clasped his hands loudly and gave them a welcoming smile, “Good mornin’, Midtown Tech’s Academic Decathlon team!”, the team cheered excitingly and clapped with enthusiasm, “I’d like to welcome you all, once again, here at Stark Industries and hope y’all have the best experience. This field trip was planned for by the CEO herself, Pepper Potts along with the owner, Tony Stark,” he wasn’t really sure if Tony was involved with the planning but still included him anyway for…exposure.

“Before I start the drill, would y’all like to ask a few more questions first?”, they all nodded eagerly. All of them raised their hand as he pointed at one.

“Please state your name and question,” he advised, “Cindy Moon. Are you single?”, she asked as Mr. Harrington looked flustered on behalf of his student. He laughed whole-heartedly, “Sorry, sweetheart, but I ain’t,” he rubbed his arm uncomfortably as she pouted while he moves on to the next person.

“Sally Avril. How old are you?”, everyone’s head perked up. Seems like they’re curious too. “I’m older than y’all by only a year,” he wiggled his eyebrows as he gaped. “What?” one of the guys practically screeched.

“No way you’re Pepper Potts’ intern then, you’re probably just a lowly intern who’s lying through their teeth,” Mr. Harrington immediately shushed him but the kid still stood by his assumption. His classmates groaned loudly at him and they all looked annoyed. _I guess this guy is pretty much disliked by his whole team._ “Flash, don’t ruin this for us!”, Cindy exclaimed.

Flash scoffed at her, “Seriously? You’re all pretty naïve, huh? Doesn’t he remind you of someone? First name Penis, last name Parker?”, he interrogated arrogantly. Harley’s eye twitched at the mention of his boyfriend, let alone insult Peter in front of him.

“Just say your jealous and go, you’re spoiling our fun,” Betty commented, Mr. Harrington’s attempt at breaking off the argument goes unnoticed.

Harley’s demeanor changed, “What’s your name?”, he said, giving him a twisted smile. “Flash Thompson!” the asshole had the nerve to look proud as if the name ‘Flash’ isn’t such an embarrassment, “Well then, _Eugene,_ ” he uttered rather harshly, using Flash’s real name who instantly flushed, “Wh- how did you-, “ his classmates snickered behind him. They’ve known his real name for a long time now but it’s still hilarious to hear it out loud.

Meanwhile, Harley made a background check of his own just to be sure. He only asked their names for clarification.

“Better behave or you’ll immediately be kicked out off of the premises,” with that, Flash backed away. He clasped his eyes together and went back to his cheery demeanor, “Anymore questions? No?”, nobody was raising their hands anymore.

“ALRIGHT!”, he exclaimed, startling the others. “I would like to take my time to familiarize you about the Area of Rules here at Stark Industries. You will also be acquainted to discuss brief safety precautions,” he began. “Rule number one: STRICTLY NO BULLYING. If we ever caught you bullying your fellow classmates, you will be kicked out of the building after three warnings! Surely, y’all are familiar by the phrase, ‘three strikes and you’re out?’,” they all answered ‘yes’ and nodded in chorus. “Good, Mr. Harrington, please look after your students carefully,” he gave them a mischievous smirk, “I would have hated to see anyone be escorted outside by the security,” he laughed as his eyes landed directly at Flash’s who audibly gulped.

“Strike one is the warning itself. Strike two, you will be forced to wait outside during the whole tour and sit out the extra-curricular activities we will be holding. And Strike three, the agreement that was written along with the permission slip will be shredded and we will have our security to drive you back home,” he explained while handing out packets that contains the rules and safety precautions along with the locations, they will be touring in. “FRIDAY will be the one to take care of that in case we forget.”

“The packets were supposed to come with the permission slip but due to the lack of time, we decided to just give it to you right now. Why don’t y’all read through it as I voice it out,” he gestured.

“Rule number two: NO WANDERING OFF. Please just stay with the group for the whole tour and do not wander off! No matter how curious you are, if we still haven’t arrived at your destined locations, do not go anywhere! This is our first tour of the Stark Industries and if any of you get hurt or go missing, we will be the one held responsible to that! Though you are technically my responsibility, still refrain from going anywhere at all without permission, even if you went to the bathroom. If I don’t see you within eye-range, the whole tour will be canceled,” he stated, though the last part wasn’t anywhere near true. He just said that to avoid the trouble. Everyone tried to protest but he wasn’t listening to any of it.

Mr. Harrington, bless his soul, shushed all of them, “Rule number three: FOODS AND DRINKS ARE NOT ALLOWED INSIDE THE LABS. If y’all have at least any common sense, you’ll know why. We will be heading to the main cafeteria right by the 12th floor after we go see the Intern Labs, Productions Labs, and Research and Development or R&D. Then after an hour of break in the cafeteria, we will host a robotics contest that will be held for three hours.”

“The tour will end there and we’ll have to continue it tomorrow so, luckily for y’all, we will head straight to the compound. We will go to the Marketing Department, Human Resources Management, and lastly, Accounting and Finances as our destination for the upcoming continuation of the tour tomorrow,” he picked up the box beside him and gestured to follow them in front of the security scanner. “After the tour, I will drive you all myself to where you will stay.”

“On the third day, we’ll head to the Avengers Museum. But y’all can read it over the on the packet I gave y’all. I’m sure it’s written there,” he wasn’t sure. He forgot to read the packet because the five of them were all distracted with movie night.

He remembered something, “Ah! Mr. Harrington, I almost forgot. Have you been informed by the change of plans that happened last minute?”, he nodded, “Erm, yes.”

“Good. Just a reminder y’all. You will be staying at the Avengers Compound instead of the promised location. Real sorry about that,” instead of looking down, all of them cheered and some of them fist pumped the air. He noticed this and chuckled, “But I guess y’all are even more excited, is that right?” They all nodded.

A student raised her hand, “Betty Brant. Will we be meeting the Avengers?”, she asked, hands still raised in the air. Harley wasn’t really sure but he didn’t want to give them false hope, “I’m afraid not. Though you will be able to meet Pepper Potts before we head to the compound.”

He picked up the paper that was inside the box along with the badges, “Alright, y’all. If I call your name, please step forward and I’ll give y’all your badges. DO NOT LOSE IT once I give it to you. We have a strict no reprinting policy and you will immediately be kicked out once you lose it because you will also lose your clearance, is that clear?” He gave Mr. Harrington his badge first before calling out the names. “Happy Hogan, the Head of Security here at S.I., will go apeshit if you do so. He’s already grumpy enough as it is.”

“Abe Brown,” although his facial features don’t show it, inside he’s very excited to finally be here. The badge’s color was color green. He pinned it on his vest and carried on.

“Charles Murphy,” unlike Abe, he didn’t hide his excitement and was practically jumping with joy as Harley handed him his badge. Just like Abe’s, it was green.

“Eugene Thompson,” moving on.

“Betty Brant,” she squealed and stole a touch of Harley’s hand. He chuckled at this and just shook his head. Cindy Moon and Sally Avril did the same.

He folded the paper and put it back in the box beside him, he looked back at everyone and adjusted his voice amplifier, “Did I call everyone? Does everyone have their badges?”, he asked, looking around. Flash stepped forward obnoxiously, “You didn’t call our- “, he was cut of abruptly by Mr. Harrington.

“I have two students who didn’t attend and one of them is the team captain. And, uhm, we have one who is suspended…” he trailed off. Harley stuck out his lower lip and nodded, “I see…I take it that their names are Michelle Jones and Edward Leeds?”, they looked taken aback.

“They were both called in early by Ms. Potts. You don’t have to worry about ‘em, they’ll arrive here shortly,” he explained.

Charles raised his hand up high, “Why were they called in early?”, he asked.

“ERROR: You do not have the clearance to ask that question,” FRIDAY said through the speakers. Everyone flinched by the sudden voice except for Harley. “ERROR: You do not have the clearance to ask that question,” she parroted.

“Woah!”, they exclaimed, “What. Was that?”, Charles asked. Harley waved his hand dismissively in front of them. FRIDAY really has to stop giving people a mini heart attack.

“Don’t worry, y’all. That was just FRIDAY. She helps run and navigate the whole company and she’s Tony Stark’s personal Artificial Intelligence,” they were still gaping at him. “That’s so cool!”, Betty exclaimed.

“Say ‘hi’ to FRIDAY!”, they all greeted her in unison.

“Welcome, Midtown Tech. I hope your stay here at Stark Industries will be worth it. Enjoy,” she said in a monotonous voice. They all looked at the camera in front of the scanner with awe. They approached the people who works with the security scanner and luggage x-ray.

After they placed their bags and luggage through security, they were advised to step forward and scan their badges. They did what they were told and scanned their badges one by one as the two security guards check them one more time. The first to scan his badge was Mr. Harrington, Harley stayed behind and waited until they all went through security.

“Roger Harrington. Classification: DELTA, Rank: TOURIST. Clearance Level: GREEN. **SCAN COMPLETED** , please proceed and have fun with your tour,” they all gaped and they have confusion and awe written on their faces.

They all followed after Mr. Harrington and FRIDAY said the same thing about them until Harley was the one who went through the scanner. “Harley Keener. Classification: ALPHA, Rank: CONFIDENTIAL. Clearance Level: VANTABLACK. **SCAN COMPLETED**. I have already informed the others of your entrance in the labs, please proceed,” his badge was unlike the others that are color green and their classification was Delta. Harley’s badge was the color Vantablack and his classification was Alpha.

“Ask away, y’all,” he simply said though everyone was already raising their hands.

“Hey, what the hell was that?”, Flash asked in disbelief. His team behind him groaned a facepalmed. “Flash, please refrain yourself- we haven’t even started with the tour yet…”, Mr. Harrington begged. Flash ignored him and stepped forward. _Man, what is wrong with this kid?_

“Nah! This guy _probably_ hacked-, “Abe cut him off, “If you say a 16-year-old intern, who _you think is lowly,_ hacked a literal billionaire’s AI- _The Tony Stark’s AI_ then you sure are that stupid to even be in the Decathlon Team,” he deadpanned then added, “Oh wait, you aren’t _on_ the team,” he said dryly. Harley blinked three times and snickered at him.

“I’d say… Are you sure you aren’t trying to compliment me with your pathetic attempts to humiliate me?”, Flash’s face flushed once again, “You have to behave, Mr. Thompson. You’re not some kindergartener who has to be told twice,” Mr. Harrington said. 

“Whatever, ignore Flash! He doesn’t get much attention at home that’s why he’s an ass,” Betty stated, “Anyways, what’s the meaning behind the different colors of our badges?”

“Great question! See, our clearance level is, obviously, color coded. Though I can’t give you the information about the Vantablack level since our dear, FRIDAY, has stated that it’s confidential BUT I will give you an explanation about all the other badges and the meaning behind it,” he started.

“There are six different kinds of clearance levels and classification. The first one being the Vantablack Level or Alpha, but as I’ve said, I am not allowed to disclose any information regarding that classification. Though you already know that so let’s move on to the Red Level, also known as Omega as its classification. Omega is known to have the second highest clearance level and only exclusive for some of the Avengers. Even if they can go to most of the floor levels here at S.I. there are various places that they are not allowed to go in to as ordered by Tony Stark.”

“Why is that?”, Abe asked, “That’s because they’ve probably caused trouble in all of those floors, they’re restricted in going in to. The order cannot be overridden to their dismay.”

“The third highest clearance is the Orange Level or Beta. This badge is held only by our high and middle ranked workers of the company. High ranked workers or Tech-savvy are the ones who handles the making of several gadgets such as our most popular branch with thousands of franchises across the world: Stark Appliances. Various of gadgets have been made by Tony Stark with a big help from those high ranked workers. StarkPhone, although it had already been shortened to SPhone. StarkPad, StarkPen, you name it! And of course, they’re from the R&D Department.”

“Our high ranked workers also consist of Scientists- obviously. Manufacturers, and etc. Middle ranked workers are the people who handles the marketing and finances and so on. We’ll know more about this once we visit the labs.”

“Next up, we have our lowest clearance level ever. The Purple Level, also known as Sigma. Owned by people outside of the company and those are the press. Not much I can tell you about that so let’s move on to your badge level. The Green Level badge that’s also known as Delta. It has the second lowest clearance because it’s only used by tourists like you guys and interviewees who have applied for an internship here. Like I said earlier, if you already have an existing badge, you are not allowed to lose it as for our Strict No Reprinting Policy. ALTHOUGH if you’re a tourist who plans to have a job here. You can give your already existing badge to the security along with a printed confirmation with your interviewer so that they could have it updated within the day and have FRIDAY detect your rank, not as a tourist, but as an interviewer.”

“Does that mean if I were to be an employee here, I’ll have the security to update it or would my employer be the one to do it?”, Charles asked.

“Your employer will be the one who’s responsible to update your badge and inform Happy of it because if you’re lucky, you’d be able to start the day after your employer has, well, employed you,” Harley shrugged, he doesn’t really know much about this since he never got to go through that process. Tony just barged in to his garage one day and BOOM, you’re suddenly special.

Anyhow, we’re getting off topic here to back to the badges. “Our third to lowest clearance level is the Yellow level badge or Gamma. This badge is used by our dearest interns. I don’t really know much about this since I’m barely down at the intern labs but don’t worry. Once again, we will know more about this once we get started with the tour,” he gave them a toothy grin. “And last but not the least, the Silver level badge. It can’t be classified as Vantablack or Red since it’s mostly used by visitors. It holds the same amount of clearance the tourists have but can be expanded depending on who invited them in,” he inhaled sharply through his nose and let out a shaky breath.

“Don’t worry about your luggage, just get your bags and your luggage will be taken care of by our staffs. And before we go,” he said. Harley then went behind the counter where the security guard handles the x-rays and went under the table and grabbed a box filled with paperwork. “We were supposed to sign this before going through security but I forgot…eh,” he mumbled.

“Anyways, I need y’all to sign this NDAs and we could all get going. Now, make sure to take time in reading it before signin’ it,” he reminded.

* * *

“Shotgun!”, Peter shouted before racing off to the car’s front seat. Shuri was already on the driver’s seat waiting for the others to get their shit together. MJ rolled her eyes and made her way to the backseat behind Shuri’s as Ned made his way behind Peter’s.

“Ready?”, they all nodded and with that she drove off. MJ rested her head by the window and closed her eyes while Peter was fiddling with the music. Shuri snorted, “Seriously, Genius? Led Zeppelin?” Peter huffed and told her to shut up.

Ned couldn’t contain his excitement as he let out a high-pitched squeal and giggled from time to time. His hands formed into a ball as he rested his cheeks on top of his knuckles. He was all giddy, bouncy, and jumpy until MJ got enough of it. “Ned, if you don’t stop doing that, I’m going to ask Shuri to unlock your door and she’ll agree and you’ll come flying out of this car.”

Ned stopped and tried to stay still, “I will?”, Shuri asked, cracking her neck comfortably at the process. “If you don’t then I’ll make you,” MJ’s gaze hardened. Shuri’s unibrow perked up as she gives MJ a look that says, ‘Are you sure about that?’

MJ sighed in annoyance, “Whatever…” Peter is just vibing with the music at this point.

* * *

**Ned_Sitting** @on-spideys-bed

 **@PBP &J, @Shuriken, @bamfshells **im so excited!!!!! [Attached Photo of Shuri’s back turned because she’s not allowed to take her eyes off the road. Peter’s face is facing the camera with his tongue out. MJ is out of the camera’s sight. The Stark Industries building can be seen.]

8:46 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

 **0** Retweets **2** Likes

* * *

**Tiny Stank** **✔** @youknowwhoiam

 **@shuriken, @sweer-potato, @Stark.Intern** the fuck is this and why am I only seeing this now

=======================================

 **Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

 **@sweer-potato** my favorite white boy #1: **@Stark.Intern** [Attached Photo of Peter sleeping with his red cat hoodie on, a thick white horizontal line covering his eyes as to keep his identity hidden]

4:08 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **8.8M** Retweets **1.20B** Likes

=======================================

8:46 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **38.9K** Replies **59.9K** Likes

________________________________________

**Salt and Pepper** **✔** @VirginiaPotts

Replying to **@youknowwhoiam**

Anthony.

8:47 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

Replying to **@youknowwhoiam, @VirginiaPotts**

F

8:50 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**Spidey’s techy** @Stark.Intern

Replying to **@youknowwhoiam, @VirginiaPotts, @shuriken**

F

8:50 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

________________________________________

**Ned_Sitting** @on-spideys-bed

Replying to **@youknowwhoiam, @VirginiaPotts, @shuriken, @Stark.Intern**

F

8:50 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for Android

________________________________________

**Michell Jones** @bamfshells

Replying to **@youknowwhoiam, @VirginiaPotts, @shuriken, @Stark.Intern, @on-spideys-bed**

loser

8:50 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for iPhone

* * *

They finally arrived at their destination and is at the company’s parking lot. Shuri parked at her reserved spot and told everyone to get down. “Aight, we’re here,” she announced. Peter dug his mask out of his backpack and put it on. The mask’s color is plain white and is the shape of a cat when Peter woke Tony up in the middle of the night crying by telling him that cats are so adorable. It covers half of his face, starting from his forehead to his nose bridge.

“Dude, why do you have to wear a mask?”, Ned asked. He simply shrugged, “To avoid unwanted people. I’m not like Harley who absolutely adores the media so Mr. Stark made me a mask,” Oh, and it also has Karen inserted in it. Ned and MJ were wearing their AcaDeca uniform while Shuri was wearing a sleeveless dress. Peter, as per usual, is wearing jeans and his S.I hoodie that is similar to Harley’s except it says **Tiny Stank’s P.I.** he had asked Pepper to customize it.

Ned nodded, “Hm. That’s cool- but wait, what about us? What would people say if they saw me and MJ with you guys?” Shuri scoffed, “What’s the big deal, Genius? Just say you guys are chosen to be toured by us, of course,” MJ agreed.

“Yeah, don’t worry so much about it, Loser,” she said as they walked through the entrance of the building. Harley and the AcaDeca Team aren’t anywhere to be seen near the security because they’ve already moved on to the intern labs.

Peter pulled up his hoodie and fiddled with the strings, “So, do you, like, want to head to the cafeteria first or…?”, he asked unsurely. “You promised for a tour, I will get a tour,” she declared leaving no room for arguments. Peter squeaked in embarrassment, “I-I knew that, I was j-just asking…”, his voice became smaller until it was inaudible.

The two of them, Ned and MJ, already had their own badges. Peter gave it to them himself though they only ever used it at the compound. Their badge isn’t the same color as the AcaDeca team but it grasps the same clearance level they have. The only difference is that it can be extended. Obviously, Shuri and Peter has the same badge as Harley.

They went through security without any hassle as Ned practically jumps in excitement. “Oh my God, Oh my God! I can’t believe it! We’re at Star-, “They all cut him off by shushing him. “Ned!”, he quickly snapped his mouth shut and smiled sheepishly, mumbling a soft, ‘sorry’.

“Let’s head to the intern labs first. I’m sure Harley would still be there,” Peter suggested as they followed him to the intern labs. “Ah, I can’t wait to see my second favorite white boy in his full glory, touring a bunch of students his age,” Shuri remarked then snickered.

“Are you going to embarrass him?”, Peter asked, chuckling at the thought. Shuri smiled smugly, “I wouldn’t be me if I don't.”

* * *

Harley called in the person who volunteered to tour alongside him at the intern labs so that they could get started. They both greeted each other, the volunteer introduced himself as Tim and made his way to the Academic Decathlon team to welcome them and explain the means of being an intern here at Stark Industries.

The students let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement as Harley tuned them all out. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and checked to see if there are any notifications. There are currently no notifications coming from the group chat but there are ones coming from Twitter.

He laughed quietly at Tony’s retweet and also made a reply of his own.

* * *

**Tiny Stank** **✔** @youknowwhoiam

 **@shuriken, @sweer-potato, @Stark.Intern** the fuck is this and why am I only seeing this now

=======================================

 **Memequeen** **✔** @shuriken

 **@sweer-potato** my favorite white boy #1: **@Stark.Intern** [Attached Photo of Peter sleeping with his red cat hoodie on, a thick white horizontal line covering his eyes as to keep his identity hidden]

4:08 PM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **8.8M** Retweets **1.20B** Likes

=======================================

8:46 AM ∙ 04 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

 **38.9K** Replies **59.9K** Likes

_______________________________________

**0Zero Two2** @sweer-potato

Replying to **@youknowwhoiam**

y’all guess who’s sleeping on the couch toniteeeeeeeeeeee (err next week)

8:58 AM ∙ 03 Sep XX ∙ Twitter for SPhone

* * *

He slid to Peter’s DMs and sent him a message.

> **_Incoming direct message(s) for Peter Withabee @PBP &J from 0Zero Two2 @sweer-potato_ **
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** what time r u gon come
> 
> **@sweer-potato:** this is agonizing
> 
> **_@PBP &J is typing…_ **
> 
> **@PBP &J: **stop being a baby
> 
> **@PBP &J: **we’re already here

“Harles!”, Peter called out that caught his attention and the AcaDeca team’s. Tim stopped talking and shifted his attention to the kid. The AcaDeca team whipped their heads to see the newly arrived intern.

When they looked back at Tim, he had his mouth hanged low- like a codfish. His eyes were also comically wide as he utters in disbelief, “Stark’s intern? in the low ranked labs?”, this led to a great confusion to the AcaDeca Team, because- they once overheard Peter telling Ned that _he_ was Tony Stark’s intern. That was also what lead them to believe that his internship _is_ real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERROR 707  
> Update Schedule not found
> 
> now excuse me as i watch cat videos while writing the other half of this chapter.  
> WATCH CREAMHEROES OR ELSE


End file.
